The Demon's Heart
by six26sawada
Summary: There is a new kid at Seiyo elementry just months before Amu's graduation. Turns out she's the mafia. When did she get 2 eggs?Why is there a blue haired pineapple in her room? New at this first story AU OCs and all that.in progress
1. first comes the girl

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

"Aniki! Where are you? I need my bag back for school ya' know and if you don't give it back right now, I'll kill ya." I yelled at my older brother, Stephan de Lacris.

"It's on the table, Amelia," my name is Amelia de Lacris (pronounced Lacree) and me and my brother Stephan (age 19) moved from our home in France to Japan for the start of a new life. Our parents died 3 years ago, so it's been just us vs. the world. Stephan and I are both fluent in Japanese, French, and English, due to the extra schooling we got from a tutor. Stephan will be attending a nearby college and I will attend Seiyo Academy in 6th grade.

I soon found my bag on the table, just like he said grabbed one of the pieces of toast off of his plate. "What the-! Amelia!" I giggled as he said that and ran out the door.

(At Seiyo Academy)

Once I came up to the school it was huge. A gate almost as large as the first floor was the entrance, large towers loomed over the school and trees lined the path. One word came to mind…

_Magnifiques._

On my way to the headmaster's office I heard people talking about how Hotori Tadase is extra cute today or how Fujisaki Nagihiko is the best basketball player on the team. It was odd really, they only gossiped about the same group of people who they called 'the guardians.' Tadase Hotori, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima and Hinamori Amu.

Visiting the headmaster was over and he left a 'kind, old man' impression on me even if he was only thirty-something. He told me I'd be in the sixth grade star class with Nikaidou-sensei as my homeroom. I waited outside the door getting more nervous by the second.

(Amu's POV)

"Good morning everyone! Today we have a new student transferring here from France. Her name is Amelia de Lacris please give her a warm welcome to Japan," Nikaidou-sensei said motioning to the door it didn't move. He sweat dropped and walked toward the door and opened it to try and find the new girl.

"Amu-chan," Tadase whispered, "Do you think the new girl is shy?"

"Maybe, but it's different from other cases like she's probably scared stiff right now or already fainted," I said whispering back to him. Sensei came back in holding a girl with long blonde hair in pigtails that reach her back and her bangs swept to one side covering her right eye while the one that showed was a deep blue. He set her down and held her steady.

"This is Amelia de Lacris everyone she seems a little shy right now but if you all make happy with her she might open up. Now Lacris-san your seat will be behind Himamori-san." He let her go so she could get to her seat but she stood there with a red face looking straight at me.

_Hinamori Amu, so that's her the girl I heard about on the way here. She is giving off an Aura that makes me feel… calmer. _A voice in my head said to itself. Amelia's face turned to a pale, yet peach-ish, color and her eye sparkled. She slowly walked to the seat behind me and sat down.


	2. second comes the brother

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(Amelia's POV)

School… might not be so nerve-racking here

(After school, Royal Garden, Amu's POV)

"AMU-CHIII~, YAYA WANTS A COOKIE," Yaya exclaimed.

"EH? But, Yaya, you had half a plate of them already," I said keeping my cookies out of Yaya's reach as she lunged for them.

"But, Amu-chi," She said going into a chara change with her shugo chara.

Shugo chara, or our would-be selves, are born from our dreams and desires they can also help you find your true self. There are two things a chara can do to help: chara change and chara nari. Chara change is when they take your normal attitude and change to the way you wanted it to be. Chara nari uses the skills your chara has and transforms your attitude and style to their match.

"I WANT A COOKIE! GIVE YAYA A COOKIE!" she cried. Pepe was born from Yaya's desire to be as spoiled as a baby.

"Yaya-chan don't be selfish, I also brought cupcakes," Yaya's crying stopped as she ran over to Nagihiko with sparkling eyes.

"Yaya likes cupcakes," Nagi sweat dropped and pulled out a plate of cupcakes for Yaya. "Hooray," She cheered.

"Hinamori-san did you notice anything, well, odd about the new girl?" Tadase cut in.

"Eh? You guys have a new girl? Who is she?" Yaya asked.

"Um her name is Amelia de Larii, I think," I said, her last name is a little hard to pronounce.

"No I think it was de Rakrii," Tadase added.

"I heard it was de Rakrii," Nagihiko put in.

"Non, de Lacris, Amelia de Lacris," We all turned to see her at the foot of the stairs.

(Amelia's POV)

"Non, de Lacris, Amelia de Lacris," They looked at me.

"Lacris-san, ah gomene we didn't notice you there. And why are you here? Only the Guardians are allowed," A boy with blonde hair, red eyes, and in a blue cape, said.

"My brother's coming to pick me up, but he's taking his sweet time with it so I thought I'd look around. I happened to see Amu in here and heard you ask her if she thought I was odd," I smiled at them. Not far from the truth, I actually wanted to find Amu and investigate the Guardians but Onii-san really is coming to pick me up if he doesn't see me by the gate, well, he never told me where to wait.

"Oh, who's your brother?" This time the boy with long purple hair, dark purple eyes and wearing a blue cape, spoke up.

"Hm? Stephan de Lacris he's starting college somewhere in the area he never told me where though. I think it's cause the last time he told me I came to school and clung to his leg most of the time. Well, until Mother came with her metaphorical crowbar," I giggled at the memory as I walked up the stairs.

"What was it?" another girl with Nagihiko with brown hair in two pigtails with ribbons and wearing a red cape asked.

"_Ganache frosting cake," _I replied.

"Ganachu cake?" they asked tilting their heads.

"Non," I giggled, _"Ganache frosting cake,_ it's a French pastry that I loved a lot."

"Can Ame-chi's mama get Yaya some?" the brown haired girl, Yaya Yuiki, said.

My giggles ceased and I stopped smiling, "Non."

"Eh? Why not," she pouted at my answer.

I smiled a bit and looked at her, and whispered "cause she's dead."

(Stephan's POV)

After school I stopped by Amelia's school like we agreed on and she was not there.

"AMELIA," I shouted.

No response.

"_Merde, Amelia, ce que l'enter est en marche par la tête? __**(Shit, Amelia, what the hell is going on in your head?) **_I cursed in my native language.

"Oh if you're looking for Amelia she's in the Royal Garden with the Guardians," A man with shoulder-length bangs of blonde hair and violet eyes leaned against the gate. He was pointing to a nearby greenhouse.

"Thank you," I bowed to him.

"No problem, My name is Tsukasa and your Amelia's guardian, Stephan de Lacris, correct?"

"Yes," I bowed, "Thank you, Tsukasa-san," I rushed over to the greenhouse and saw Amelia inside.

"OI, DEMON," I shouted my nickname for her while opening the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hooray if you got this far you must like it ^^ though if you' re not sure keep reading go read like the wind young padawan!<strong>

**This is my first story plz be nice but tell me any thing you might think I'll need to know**


	3. third is the beginning of something odd

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(Amu's POV)

Amelia just finished telling us how her parents died and how her and her brother moved to Japan because they didn't want anyone to pity them. _'It's sad how she deals with it she hates being pitied and the only one who knows her pain as much she does is her brother. I wonder why she's telling us though doesn't she know it's almost like a reflex to pity someone when they've been through that much?" _I thought once she finished.

"Actually, I do know that, Amu-chan, but I feel as if I can trust you to at least act like you never knew."

_And I feel that I can open up to you and your friends in a way I never could with my friends in France, or Italy _The voice from before said.

"How did you do that?" I asked, everyone looked at me funny except for Amelia who simply put her index finger to her lips.

"OI, DEMON," shouted a voice from the Royal Garden entrance.

A man with shaggy brown hair with piercing red-brown eyes and wearing casual clothing was at the door.

"Oh, Stephan-nii," Amelia said, "Hello."

"Where were you?" he asked, walking up to the table.

"Here," short, simple, but smart-alike none the less.

"Why weren't you at the gate?" he asked.

"It got boring waiting for you. Seriously for only being in college you drive like an old man."

"Come on we gotta go home now," he picked her up easily and carried her out of the Garden.

"That was odd," Rima stated while drinking her hot chocolate

"Amu-chan!" my shugo chara, Ran, Miki, and Suu, yelled, flying over to me.

"Who were they?" Ran asked.

"De Lacris Amelia and De Lacris Stephan," I answered.

"Oh, are they new?"

I explained everything I knew about Amelia and Stephan to them.

"Oh, well it probably would've been nice to meet them they sound nice, desu~" Suu said sadly.

"So, where were you guys during school and the meeting?"

"Uh, n-nowhere," they said in unison.

That normally means Kiseki, Tadase's shugo chara, had them do 'training'.

"Amu-chi look at this!" Yaya said.

She waved a piece of paper in front of my face. I grabbed it from her and it had Amelia's phone number on it.

(Amelia's POV)

On the drive home nii-san was quiet, until we got there.

"Amelia, why did you do that? Do you enjoy worrying me?" guilt rushed over me.

"Non, nii-chan."

"Then why? I was worried that 'they' might've-" he stopped. 'Them' the people who kidnapped me and used me for tests. I don't remember any of it though and I don't want to.

"Sorry, nii-chan but the girl with pink hair that was there, Hinamori Amu, she was, different. She gave off a calming Aura and it helped me when I first walked into the class. She's really nice too, and," I giggled, "easy to read. I wanted to meet her so I went to where I heard she met with her friends."

"Alright, but remember what I said before."

"No mind control, no reading the teacher's mind to cheat, and keep my wings and tail hidden," ,_'Now that I think about it they're getting a little sore,'_ ,"Um, nii-chan? Can I-" He cut me off with a glare and he stared at me for a while and sighed.

"Fine, but make sure no one catches you or we'll have to move again." when he finished he noticed I was already gone.


	4. fourth meets the stray and with fate

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(Ikuto's POV)

"Ne ,ne, Ikuto are we visiting Amu tonight, nya?" Yoru asked me.

"Yeah, we have to make sure she's not still shaken up from the fight with Easter then we'll tease her if she's ok," Yoru laughed at that. It seems to me shugo chara are easily amused.

Both me and Yoru were laying down on the hill next to the river looking at the sunset.

"AH, STUPID BIRD!" someone yelled, then a girl rolled down the hill into the river she had a pair of dragon or demon wings and a devil's tail.

"Ikuto, what should we do, nya?" I answered him by running down there and fishing the girl out. Her hairstyle reminded me of Utau's but her bangs covered the right side of her face. Her uncovered eye reminded me of my father's. Her clothing was not something you would normally see on a girl, she wore jeans, a tee-shirt that was three sizes too large and said "It's not like I do tricks so stop staring." But she also wore a black cloak with dark blue lining inside and the wings and tail I saw were gone.

"Excuse me, where am I?" she asked.

"The river, What happened?"

"I tripped and jumped onto a tree to try and catch my balance and while a bird was landing on the branch I was on I was startled and fell off. I landed on my ankle wrong and fell."

"How is your ankle?"

"It's fine," she attempted to get up and walk but fell back down.

"Ikuto, we should help her, nya!" I nodded and picked her up bridal-style.

"Eh? W-what are you doing?"

"My friend's house is close and I was headed there anyway," she started squirming and blushing.

"N-nani?" she squealed.

"Don't worry, it's a girl. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," She whispered, "Amelia de Lacris," she said louder then before.

When we finally came to Amu's house I chara changed with Yoru, which gave me cat ears and a tail. I jumped onto the balcony and knocked on the glass door. Amu opened the curtains that cover the glass looked at me then Lacris-san. A shocked look spread across her face while Lacris-san tensed up. Amu threw the doors open and dragged me inside.

"Ikuto, Amelia, what's going on?"

I told her what happened with me and Lacris-san but, when Amu took a look at her ankle she saw no bruise and she said her ankle looks fine.

"Amelia what really happened?" she asked the blonde girl.

"…"

"Amelia,"

"…"

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry too deep." _'what's happening did Lacris-san say something? I never heard her at all? What happened?'_

"…"

Both of them started smiling for no reason.

_It might be better if you don't know, Tsukiyomi-san, _a voice said.

"Ikuto, what's wrong, nya?" Yoru asked. Amu turned to look at me as Yoru's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Ikuto?" Amu said.

"I-I'm fine."

"Tsukiyomi-san, Amu-san, I think it might be best if I go,"

"Amu-chan!" shouted Ran, Miki and Suu. Lacris-san didn't notice them at all. Amu gave them a 'shh' gesture and pointed to Lacris-san who was out on the balcony.

"Amelia, you don't have to go yet."

"Non, Amu my brother's going to worry about me if I'm not there for dinner."

"Ok, don't want you to get in trouble," Lacris-san nodded, jumped off the balcony and disappeared.

"So what's up with her," I asked.

(Amu's POV)

"So what's up with her?"

"Ikuto sit down and I'll tell you," he sat down obediently as I told him **everything** I knew about her.

(Amelia's POV)

After dinner, I took a bath and went out onto the balcony in my room. Nii-san had a TV put into my room so I could watch cartoons while he's watching the news and…

'_NOBUKO SAEKI'S GUARDIAN ANGEL FORTUNE TELLING!'_

The mere sound of Saeki-san's voice made me fall over, but fortune-telling? HA, I've never believed in fortune-telling because each one I did it was never true. But I also wish it would be true so I participate anyway. I saw how long it was going to be.

'_Choose a colored egg'_ easy enough, there was red, pink, blue, green, and yellow.

"Hm, blue,"

'_If you chose red, sorry. It's bad luck! You might lose something important. Pink is very lucky today! Today's lucky item is a mascot or doll. Blue is lucky! You will find an unexpected treasure in the near future!_

I turned off the TV, not wanting to hear that woman's senile voice anymore.

"You will find an unexpected treasure in the near future? Ha I'll give it three days," I looked at a picture of mother, father, Stephan and me. Mother's soft brown hair that went past her waist, her calming brown-red eyes, father's short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. While Stephan and I look the same as we do now only smaller.

And smiling, truly smiling.

I sighed and began to pray.

"Dear Guardian angel-san please I want to be as kind as my mother and as strong as my father I miss them, but they would not want me to mourn them forever. They would want me to get over it and smile for real. I want to be human not this outer shell of one that can't form a simple smile with the whole of her heart. I want all of the vices and virtues of being a full human. Please."

I opened my eyes and walked over to my bed and went to sleep.

(Amu, Ikuto, Stephan's POVs)

I feel as if something is going to happen soon.


	5. five brings the eggs

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(The next morning, Amelia's POV)

Stephan came in in the morning and turned on my light to wake me up and I threw my pillow at him. When I rolled over I felt something hard on my back. I lifted the comforter and looked where I felt it.

'_oh just eggs'_ I thought as I sighed then I realized what I just said, _'EGGS!'_

One had a black top and black bottom, a thick white zigzag strip with black bunnies running around the middle. The other was the same only with the colors switched.

"_Oh non oh non oh non oh non, __**(Oh no oh no oh no oh no)**__" _I got dressed put the eggs in my bag and ran downstairs.

"_Stephan humains ne pondent pas d'oeufs, non? __**(Stephan, humans don't lay eggs right?),**__" _I asked in French.

"_Non, pourquoi êtes-vous posez ces questions? __**(No, why are you asking this?)**_

"_Aucune raison, __**(No reason)**__" _and with that I ran out the door.

(Amu's POV)

Seeing Amelia and Ikuto together was weird and Ikuto's reaction to her was too.

_Flashback_

"_And that's it," I finished explaining what I understood about Amelia. He stared at me for a while made a shocked face and fainted._

"_Amu-chan, what's going on," Papa asked through the door._

"_Nothing,"_

"_Amu, we're coming in," Mama said._

"_Just a minute, I need to put my shirt on," I turned to Yoru and whispered, "Yoru, I'm putting Ikuto outside when he wakes up tell him to go home," the little cat chara nodded._

_When Ikuto was finally outside, I told them I was done._

_They looked around, "Amu, we heard a thump, what was it?"_

"_It was me I stepped on my foot wrong and fell over," 'So I ended up using Amelia's excuse,' I thought._

_They shrugged and left and when I checked the balcony Ikuto wasn't there._

_Flashback end_

"Amu-chan!" Miki yelled.

"What is it?"

"We sense an unborn egg, desu~!" Suu added.

"Where?"

"Over there," They pointed toward Amelia.

"Alright," I said to myself as I ran toward Amelia. "Amelia!" I yelled, she jumped and turned around she looked scared, but when she saw me, she calmed down. Then Ran, Miki, and Suu came along…

And the scared look is back.

(Amelia's POV)

_Amu! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS? _my thoughts can be sent to people if I let them the only time it's happened by accident was when I wasn't concentrating.

"You can see them? Then you just got them, right."

_I don't know what they are! I woke up this morning with two black and white eggs in my bed!_

"That's it, once they hatch you'll have a shugo chara,"

_What are shugo chara?_

"Your would-be self, and they help you try to find your true self when who you want to be is unclear or you want to improve."

_So, they're like dreams with form?_

"Yep,"

"Amu-chan, Lacris-san," a voice yelled getting closer, I turned, _'oh it's Hotori-san with the guardians.'_

"Tadase-kun!" Amu yelled back.

"Ame-chi! Do you have unborn eggs?" Yaya-chan asked.

"Yeah she does."

"Cool," Yaya's eyes sparkled.

"Yes she was really friendly yesterday now there's a possibility of her being able to help us," I realized what time it was.

_Amu, class is going to start soon we need to go. _She looked at the time as well.

"Ah, you're right, let's go Amelia,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Well chap five i did this all in one night from chapter one to five what now? <strong>

**ok not really i only just got an account maybe a month ago and just learned how to upload stuff. Geez it's confusing i'm no tech ex but it's normally never that hard for me to find out T.T**

**Keep reading to make me happy again**


	6. sixth reveals the chara

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(After school, Amu's POV)

On the way to the Royal Garden we saw two 5th graders holding up a teddy bear away from a little 2nd grade girl.

_Amu, I want to help, but,_

"You don't like being in the middle of things, right," she nodded.

(Amelia's POV)

_Then why not change?_, two voices asked. The two eggs came out of my bag.

_From a girl with no vices, to a girl who can use them to her advantage!_ one of them said. The black bunny egg hatched to reveal a shugo chara with blonde hair in pigtails, green eyes, a black dress and black bunny ears.

"CHARA CHANGE!" A pair of black bunny ears popped on to my head and I was running toward the bullies before I even could think of anything. I took the bear and glared at them.

"_Get out of here you brats, picking on a little girl will earn you nothing but dirty looks from anyone who looks at you,"_ they both ran away with panicked looks. The ears disappeared and the other voice was speaking.

_From a girl with no virtues to a girl that has them all, _the white bunny egg hatched and a black-haired shugo chara with red eyes and a white dress and bunny ears came out and shouted, "Chara Change!"

White bunny ears popped onto my head and I turned to the girl, smiling.

"Here you go, _Petite fille __**(Little girl)**__,"_

"Ah, Thank you, thank you, sempai!" She ran towards the building with her bear.

The ears disappeared, chara change over.

"What happened?"

"Chara Change, it uses your chara' s skills or attitude to enhance your own." Amu said.

The two new little charas flew up to me, the smiling white bunny curtsied and spoke first, "I'm Kimi," then the smirking black bunny, "I'm Tsu," now both, "We're your shugo chara,"

"I represent your virtues," Kimi said.

"And I'm your vices," Tsu added.

'_Well here it is 'You will find an unexpected treasure in the near future' plus what I prayed for.'_

"By the way you have 20 minutes 'til Stephan comes to pick you up," Tsu added.

"Eep! Come on Amu!"

"Chara Change!" both Tsu and Ran shouted,

Amu's normal X-pin turned into a heart and I got black bunny ears.

"Race ya!" I said.

"Meet ya at the Royal Garden?" she asked.

"GO!" we shouted. And we raced all the way to the Royal Garden.

(At the Royal Garden, 2 minutes later, Amu's POV)

"Made it first!" we said in unison. We looked at each other, and laughed as our chara changes wore off.

"Lacris-san, Amu-chan! What happened?" Tadase-kun said as he saw us.

"My shugo chara hatched!" Amelia said more excited then normal.

"Yo," came a voice from above us.

Ikuto was on the side of an open piece of glass smirking down on us.

"Nii-san!" Tadase exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Checking up on Amu and you like always, plus Utau missed Amu," then Utau came running in and glomped me.

"Amu! You haven't called or texted me for weeks now! What kind of friend are you?"

(Amelia' POV)

_Amu, who is that? _Amu looked at me.

"Oh this is Hoshina Utau, a friend of mine she's possessive of her friends and family," then an angry Utau looked at me.

_Really, I can't tell._

"You know, Amelia, sarcasm isn't nice."

_Sorry, Amu._

"That's better."

"Amu, what are you doing nobody is talking," Utau stated plainly.

"Yeah, you started doing that since the new girl came," Tadase said worrily.

"It's because-."

"Amu, I don't like her," Utau cut in.

_Amu, please don't, I can trust you, but I'm not sure about the others _I made my face absolutely unreadable.

"Oi, what's up with this tense atmosphere?" a voice rang. At the door was a boy with red-brown hair and green eyes with the middle school uniform and a huge smile.

"Kuukai!" Amu yelled. She ran over to him and Yaya followed with a glomp.

"K-Kuukai!" I asked.


	7. seven reveals the wolf

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(Amelia's POV)

"So I guess it was true. What about Stephan is he here too?" he asked.

_Yeah._

"So how are you fairing?"

_Pretty well but we don't know if _'they'_ followed or not so we're being cautious._

"I see, pretty sad about what happened to Uncle Jonason and Aunt Alice, right?" I saw Kimi smirk.

"Chara change!" Ikuto's face had shock while the others were full of curiosity. The ears poofed on to my head and I felt something warm run down my cheek and sounds begged to come out of my throat but I wasn't about to let them.

"W-whoa Amelia? What did I say?"

"You mentioned her parents and I only let out her emotion of sadness. Since it happened she's always been holding things in and she wanted to be able to show her emotion and I allow her to let her virtuous emotions shine through," Kimi added.

_I hate the way sadness feels. Why does it have to make me feel so sensitive? Makes me feel so… exposed and venerable._

"Then don't. If you hate being sad then fill your life with enough happy times to outweigh the sadness. But never forget it instead hold it close to your heart and remember it as a part of your fate to lead up to a happy time." Hinamori Amu, the girl who is one of the people I always support. The aura, her speech and just the way she holds herself in front of others.

They tend to be nervous in front of people, always try to cheer other people up, and have an aura that is strong, calming and caring. The only other person I've seen it in was my father's friend's son, Tsuna and then Mukuro-san.

'_Hinamori Amu, interesting.'_

(3minutes later)

After crying my eyes out I met all of the shugo chara and found out Ikuto had one, Yoru. I ended up watching over them in front of the Royal Garden while the others talked.

"Lacris-san's shugo chara! Bow before your new king, peasants, Hahahahahahaha," A little purple-haired chara said.

"No way, if anything, bow before me, you disrespectful urchin," Tsu said throwing him out of his throne and sitting on it herself.

"Tsu, that was mean," Kimi said to her.

"He deserved it, if you ask me," Kimi and Utau's dark haired devil chara, Il, said in unison.

"Even if he did that was not something you should've done," she picked Kiseki up and dusted him off.

"So?"

"TSU! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!," Kimi yelled. I just sat there watching with Yoru, Ran, Miki, Suu, Kuukai's chara, Daichi, Rima's chara, Kusukusu, Utau's angel chara, El and Nagihiko's chara, Rhythm, just watching.

"NO!" with that Kimi tackled Tsu and they ended up rolling all the way to my leg and I grabbed them and pulled them apart.

"Stop fighting guys who knows what could happen?"

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I turned to see a boy with Ikuto's midnight hair and dark violet-red eyes, he wore a middle school uniform and looked like he was a 2nd year in high school. I saw a dark haired chara floating near him with a serious look and wolf ears and tail he wore a fur trench coat over a suit.

"Kyou?" Yoru and Kiseki said in unison. _Kyou? _I thought.

"Yes, but he's with the guardians right now and they're having a meeting so you can stay with us if you like." Kyou smirked like Ikuto does when he's around Amu.

"Sure, I'm Tsukiyomi Kyou, this is Haru, my shugo chara," he sat down with me.

"Amelia, Amelia de Lacris, these are my shugo chara," I held up Kimi and Tsu, "Kimi," I held her up, and she curtsied, then Tsu , "and Tsu."

"How come you introduced miss goody-two-shoes before the awesomeness that is _moi_?" Tsu commented with a grin across her face.

"THAT'S IT," then Kimi tackled her and they ended up having a wrestling match while insulting each other. _'I thought Kimi was my virtues, my voice of reason, and patience.'_ Kyou chuckled.

"It seems they just hatched, no wonder they are acting like children," Haru stated.

"Yes," when I looked around the other charas were hiding behind a bush giggling.

"So, why are you looking for Tsukiyomi-san?" I asked ignoring their giggles.

"I just moved here and my parents told me to try and get closer to my cousins so I am trying even if it's just a little bit."

"My cousin's in there too, but I haven't seen him since we were three so I can't really recognize him anymore."

"Really what's his name?"

I only smirked a little.


	8. eighth tells of a past not to be spoken

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(Ikuto's POV)

"WHAT, AMELIA IS YOUR COUSIN?" Amu yelled at the sports idiot.

"Yeah her mom was actually my mom's sister but she had her name changed from Hana to Alice when she married Jonason and moved to France once Stephan was born we were ecstatic and they rushed over to show everyone. Since they had jobs that they only just got off of because of Stephan's birth. They had to stay in France until eight years later when Amelia came along and they came to visit. 4 years after that, someone broke into her house and kidnapped her. They ended up calling the police over and over and each time the search parties came back empty-handed." Kuukai looked down and smiled sadly as if he told us something that was off-limits for years.

'_Well, I never expected that twist in the climax.'_ I thought wanting to hear more about the girl who was so close to **my** Amu in only a day of knowing each other.

"When she came back it was a normal day for them, both parents at work and Stephan at school, and the kid at home alone for about an hour after school was out. That day he found her sitting on the couch with a note beside her and an expressionless face. Here's a copy of the note," he passed it around.

_I'm sorry to say that your daughter was mistreated and abused by the Estraneo she has extra "attachments" but other then that please give her a normal life._

_Mukuro Rokudo_

_P.S_

_She will remain emotionless for a while it should wear off in a few weeks_

"After they were all home they cried endlessly and with the happiness they had they never let her out of their sight and she was raised like a normal girl. With the exception of her "Attachments" and condition," he took back the note and put it back into his bag.

'_I always thought she was odd but what did he mean by attachments?'_

"Can you tell us anymore?" Amu asked. Amelia came in with Kyou and answered for him.

"Non, he can't, my condition and anything else he told you is none of your concern so it would be best to leave it be. And Kuukai," she said with ice and pain in her voice as turned to face him, "Telling them even that much, Kuukai."

(Amelia's POV)

What the hell was he thinking I feel like asking to go with Kyou to the school grounds to check out the garden and he's telling them bits and pieces of my past? I trusted him with the secret I held onto for years! I never even trusted my friends in France about anything!

"Kuukai Soma," Kimi did a chara change with me and I started crying again, "I HATE YOU!" and with that I ran out of there and to the gate where Stephan was waiting for me.

(Kimi's POV)

Oopsy, not a virtuous emotion.

(Kyou's POV)

"Ikuto what just happened? When I was with her before she seemed brighter, but when I asked about what her dreams were, she just suggested we check up on all of you. When we were within five feet of the Royal Garden she said something about how she hated it when he told people. I don't get it?" I asked.

"I only told the parts I heard from my parents. She's never told the full story, I didn't think that would remind her of anything. But since her parents died, I heard she was suicidal for a few days and decided to move here." that's not what I was asking but it did answer it.

I want to see her again though, she's piqued my interest since I first saw her. Now I want to know everything.


	9. nine greets the pineapple

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(Amelia's POV)

I can't believe he told, he could've at least asked.

Everyone who knows about it knows if you even mention parts of that I break down.

By the time I got home I was storming up the stairs and collapsed on the bed.

"Kufufufu, not a very good second day was it, Ame-chan?" Mukuro-san's voice sounded through my room.

"Mukuro," was all I said as I turned around, and ran straight into him for a hug.

"Kufufufufu, it seems you missed me has it really been that long?" He patted my long blonde hair like he would when he was comforting me when we were in _'that place'_.

Kimi and Tsu just watched as I willingly cried in his arms. The memories of what happened then are too painful for me, even so if I'm reminded I never cry in front of anyone. I simply smile more and wait to cry it out in his arms.

Mukuro, Stephan, and, surprisingly, Tsunayoshi are the only ones who I feel safe with anymore.

Mukuro has mismatched eyes like me, The Six Paths of Rebirth, which is red, and our normal shade of blue, he is 15 while I'm only 12, meaning he's taller. I was still in the Seiyo academy uniform still while he had the Kokuyou middle. His hair is short, blue, and in a (funny) pineapple style.

"Mukuro-san, I heard you were caught by the Vindice again. Did you break out again?" Mukuro was caught by the Vindice, they are the mafia police of sorts, because he killed half the entire Estraneo famiglia, because no one would come rescue us.

"Well for starters, this is actually a girl named Chrome's body. She lets me use it from time to time when either she is in danger, or when I feel like I need a stroll." Possession, that's always how he tends to get his way.

"Ken and Chikusa?"

"I let them go on ahead, so they are in Kokuyou Center," I nodded, let go and wiped my nose.

"Ame-chan, get changed and go to bed. You only have tomorrow at school, then you can come visit them on Saturday. Til then _Di riposare (Get some rest)_" And he faded into mist leaving a girl with purple hair, in his same style, an eye patch with a skull on it over her right eye and the Kokuyou girls uniform.

She bowed and jumped out the window.

I did as he said and got in my bunny themed PJ's and flopped into bed.


	10. ten tells of the Kokuyo gang and Xchara

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(The next day, after school, Amu's POV)

"I wonder if she's coming today," I asked aloud, while walking to the Royal Garden, only to find she was waiting on the steps with Utau.

"Ohayo, Utau, Amelia," I said to them.

"Ohayo, Amu," they replied in unison.

I unlocked the door and we went in, we were the first ones in so we had to wait for the others before starting the meeting.

Amelia was acting like she normally did. I think it was odd, yesterday she was sad and angry, now she's back to normal.

We were just talking about how having a shugo chara is good and bad to mental health, when Ikuto and his cousin from yesterday came in.

"Ah, Lacris-san is here again," Ikuto said before nudging Kyou in the arm.

"Lacris-san may I-" he started, only to be cut off by a blonde middle schooler with a scar across his face and his friend with the beanie hat and bar-code tattoo.

"We're here for Amelia, pyon," the blonde one said holding up fang-shaped things in his hand. Everyone stood up, and Kyou yelled, "What do you want with her!"

"Mukuro-san told us to fetch her," beanie replied.

"Who is Mukur-."

"KEN, CHIKUSA!" Amelia then appeared on the blonde's shoulders trying to pull his hair out.

"Ken, just what are you trying to pull? Don't scare my friends!"

"Amelia," Kimi said floating with Tsu over to their bearer.

"Everyone, the smelly idiot here is Ken, beanie over there is Chikusa."

(Amelia's POV)

"I can't believe you came though," I rubbed mine and Ken's cheeks together while he tried to pry me off.

"We asked your brother if you could stay the night with us so you could get to know Chrome more, he said it was fine as long as neither you nor Ken goes to an asylum." Chikusa said before glancing at our confused spectators.

"Lacris-san?," Kyou asked.

"Hai, Kyou~san?" I replied, getting out of Ken's personal space and into Kyou's. Right in his face.

For some reason, he blushed and stuttered out nonsense. Ikuto smirked at him before I backed off and he regained his senses.

"Kyou-san?" Haru whispered something into his ear and he cleared his throat.

"W-who are they, L-Lacris-san," he had stress lines around his eyes.

(Kyou's POV)

That was close, she was right in front of my face and Ikuto had his hand on my back like he was going to push me into her. He and Utau were always playing jokes on me.

"Ne, ne looks like he likes you~~~," Ken exclaimed chuckling while Chikusa smirked.

Amelia looked confused.

"Amu-chan, X-egg," Ran shouted. I got to know the Guardians a little bit before Amelia came.

Amu nodded and ran out from the Royal Garden.

"A-amu?" Amelia said as she watched her, before following.

"Wha?" Ken asked himself as she disappeared almost in a flash.

I followed wanting to try and keep her out of trouble.

We arrived at what looked like a basketball court and there was an X-character dribbling a mini dark basketball, Amu was chara-nari'ed already with Ran, while Amelia just stood there in awe.

The X-character threw millions of the tiny basket ball things at Amu to where I couldn't see her and Amelia disappeared again. When the attack subsided I saw Amelia standing in front of Amu spinning a rod amazingly fast.

"Kyou!" Haru yelled, snapping me out of my daze. I simply nodded and chara nari'ed as well.

(Amelia's POV)

Amu already explained to me what X-eggs and X-characters are. I think it's sad when people throw away their dreams, but it also makes me angry, people who throw away their dreams for some petty reason like an injury, don't know the potential they have and never will if they throw it all away.

I saw Kyou chara nari with Haru into _Darkness Wolf, _he had the ears and tail of a wolf and a fur coat over a black t-shirt and black jeans. Around his neck was a red tie and he had fangs protruding from his mouth.

He walked over in front of me and held his arms out protectively.

'_Why is he trying to protect me, I don't need protection I have literally been through hell, all six in fact, and I will not stand for someone protecting me.'_

I saw a light shine from behind me, from Amu's lock. I was blinded and the next thing I know, Kimi's in her egg and returning to my heart. When the light disappeared I was in a pure white, somewhat sparkling, dress that reached my knees, white stockings covered my legs and I had elegant black shoes adorning my feet. The bangs that normally cover my right eye were pinned up, showing off the proof of my trip through the Six Paths of Rebirth the rest of my hair was curled and I had White bunny ears and my black choker, that I always wore, was replaced with a white one.

"_Chara nari: White Guardian"_ Both me and Kimi said in unison.


	11. eleven sights the mismatch

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(Amelia's POV)

"_Chara nari: White Guardian"_

"…Wow," Kyou said.

Everything felt familiar and I knew exactly what to do. I felt confident.

"Life Rod," I exclaimed as a pure white rod as big as I was appeared in my hands. I jumped with inhumane skill right in front of the X-character and pointed the rod at it.

"Capture," I said as a ribbon came out and wrapped itself around the X-character, which was forced back into it's egg, "And purify," I yanked the rod back, pulling the ribbon off with it and causing it to spin all of the negative energy out of it. Once all the X-energy was gone, it stopped spinning and was a white egg with a yellow heart and wings. It soon flew away back to it's owner.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Nagihiko asked, I saw all the others standing watching what just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU SINCE WE LAST SAW YOU!" Ken yelled shaking me back and forth franticly.

"Nothing has happened to me _idiota puzzolente _Ken," I turned to Nagihiko, after escaping Ken's grip and his argument on how he is not a smelly idiot, "And no I never knew I could do something like that, the proof is," I scratched the side of my face, "I don't know how to change back."

(Amu's POV)

After getting Amelia to change back we had to tell her friends about shugo chara.

"That's just about it, ha-ha you probably think we're crazy don't you?" Nagi told them.

"No, all of us have seen things that would make all of you have nightmares that'd make you scream in your sleep," Chikusa said plainly.

"For some reason I believe you," Nagi said with stress lines obvious on his face.

I just remembered what I wanted to ask her, "Amelia, why are your eyes mismatched?"

"They are?" everyone asked at the same time.

Even though I only got a glimpse I saw that her right eye was red.

_Amu, I can't tell you._

I suddenly became curious at her reply, "Why." Ken and Chikusa looked at the ground.

_I hate talking about it,_ she gripped her skirt trying to push it over her knees, possibly because of her tomboyish personality.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by Ken.

"AS IF YOU NEED TO KNOW, IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN IT HAPPENED!" Amelia's eyes filled with shock and she kicked him. He fell over clutching his shin.

Chikusa just looked at him and saying, "You deserved it."

"_Andiamo, Chikusa (let's go, Chikusa),"_She said as Chikusa nodded then picked up Ken and they dragged him off.

"Amu, what just happened?" Tadase asked. I shook my head and he announced the meeting over and everyone left.

(Kyou's POV)

I couldn't take my eyes off of Amelia, she only just got her chara and she transformed, not only that, but mismatched eyes as well. I'm not the cat but you don't need to be to be curious about her.

Right now though I'll give her some space to see if she'll calm down.


	12. twelve finds the ring

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(Chrome's POV)

A man named Iemitsu came by and gave me what he called a 'Vongola Ring of Mist' in order to become the Vongola Guardian of Mist. But Mukuro-sama was possessing my body at the time so I think we both are?

Amelia, Ken, and Chikusa came in after Iemitsu left and Amelia instantly began questioning me on what I knew about Mukuro-sama. Her eyes were sparkling, and she had this aura of a child.

The childishness disappeared after awhile and she was chasing something afterwards.

Since Mukuro-sama has a connection to her mind as well, he explained to me what it was. It's not the craziest thing I've seen or heard of, so I believed him.

"Oi, Chrome, can you ask Mukuro-san if he knows about Shugo chara thingies?" Ken asked.

"He does he just explained what he knows about them to me."

"Really how does he know about them?" Chikusa this time.

"Through her," I pointed at Amelia, who was passed out on the floor, tired of chasing the egg-people.

"Huh! Mukuro-san has a connection to her as well?" Ken said with joy.

"Mukuro-sama said that it wasn't a strong connection so they can only speak to each other, he can't possess her or switch places with her. And even just talking, it's only for a short time," I looked at her, Mukuro-sama was right, her personality changes too much for it to be unwillingly, she's trying to fool people with an act.

(Stephan's POV)

Ken and Chikusa have Amelia, so I have nothing to worry about except if Amelia drives Ken up the wall, or if Ken causes her brain damage.

It's been a while since we've been to Italy, so we haven't seen them, Mukuro, or Lanchia-san for a while. She'll be happy to spend some time with them.

I wonder how Iemitsu-san is doing these days? His boss, Timoteo, from what I heard was getting sick. I don't think mom and dad ever knew that they were Mafioso, but with their kind nature, nobody would be able to see that.

I heard the doorbell ring, "Hai, hai, I'm coming."

"Good cause I need to go check up on Tsuna after this," A man said as I opened the door, I got a good look at him, and smiled.

"Speak of the devil, come on in, Iemitsu."

He shook his head, "I'm here to give something to Amelia."

"She's not here, she's spending the night with Ken and Chikusa."

He sighed, "Please get this to her," He handed me a small box with a clam on the top.

"Iemitsu," I was speechless, when I was little he told me what the Vongola were and how they chose the next one. The boss must be willing to throw away their life for their ambitions, and his guardians' lives for him.

I was busy trying to figure out whether she was a guardian or the boss, by the time I looked up, he was gone.


	13. Thirteen accepts the path

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(The next day, on the way from Kokuyou Center to Amelia's Home, Amelia's POV)

"So, basically, the Vongola Decimo kicked your asses," I asked Ken and Chikusa after they finished explaining what got them back into Vendicare.

Both of them twitched, Chrome and I started giggling, after all it was their own fault, they did attack the Vongola Decimo and his friends, so it was defense.

We finally arrived at my house, I yelled, "Tadaima _( I'm home)_"

When I heard Stephan's voice, it was stressed and tired, "Okaeri (Welcome back)."

"_Etes-vous bien, Stephan? (Are you alright, Stephan?)," _I asked in French.

"_Je vais bien, juste souligné. D'ailleurs, est venu par Iemitsu, et m'a dit de donner cela à vous__**, (I'm fine, just stressed. By the way, Iemitsu came by, and told me to give this to you)**__," _He handed me a small box with a picture of a clam on it.

I took off the lid and a piece of paper was folded up inside it next to an odd looking ring. Chrome gasped when she saw the ring.

Opening the paper took forever, it was folded so many times it was impossible. By the time it was unfolded, it was in Japanese and I recognized it as Timoteo's handwriting.

_Dear Amelia,_

_I am sorry for the lose of your parents, but I hope you are alright. To get down to business, I need you to take this ring and become the tenth generation Guardian of snow. We have given similar rings to other successors. Some of which you know, some you've heard of, others will be completely new. My son, Xanxus, has woken up from his slumber, so be wary of who you talk to about this._

_Xanxus wants the rings, and, as you know, he will do anything to get them. He has already gone after them once and he received the false ones, meaning, you have ten days to increase your strength._

_I wish for you to protect the Decimo, but please consider his decisions and obey them, to an extent._

_Be safe and stay strong_

_Vongola Nono, Timoteo_

When I finished reading, Kimi, Tsu, and Chrome were looking at me with pity, while Ken looked away and Chikusa was indifferent.

"You're not thinking of accepting that, are you?" Ken asked.

"It's her choice, Ken, and she has as much of a decision as Mukuro-san. We can't try to hold her back and you know it," Chikusa added, "So, what is it?"

I took a chain out of a pocket in my jacket strung the ring onto it and attached it to my choker, "I'll do it."


	14. Fourteen shows understanding

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(Amu's POV)

Once Amelia and the two boys left we all agreed to meet this weekend at the Royal Garden, to discuss what happened and how we should react. Everyone was there already including Ikuto, Utau, Kuukai and Kyou.

"Kuukai, since she's your cousin," Nagi began, before shoving a fork in his face, "Talk. Spill everything."

"I don't know anything about her. She never even told her parents what happened and she does her best to leave it shrouded in mystery."

Nagihiko stood down, "Well we have nothing to start on, I wonder if…" his face lit up, "IINCHOU, we could get him to do a background check on her."

Kuukai shook his head, "That'll tell you nothing, when they went to the police with it all she could do was cry, and yell something in Italian."

We all sat in silence until Amelia burst in the door, panting. She ran up to the table and got on her knees, bowing.

"P-please," She lifted her head, "Please, train me, I need to get stronger! And it has to be within ten days."

Her face held determination, hope, and need.

Ken, Chikusa, and another girl came in after her.

"THAT'S IT AMELIA, IF YOU DON'T THINK WE'RE STRONG ENOUGH TO TRAIN YOU, FINE," He started smirking as he held up what looked like teeth he put one of them on the upper jaw of his mouth and cried out, "WOLF CHANNEL!"

Amelia looked up as he began to charge at her, she dodged as he bit into the stairs.

Suddenly when we saw her next she was balanced on the fountain and held a long black rod.

"Amelia!" Kyou yelled, he ran up to Ken and tried to hold him down but he was thrown. Amelia disappeared and reappeared right behind him and set him back down.

Ken came back and was charging straight for her…

She whacked him right on the head, and I saw a little blood trickle down his neck.

Chikusa walked over to him and kicked him, "Baka Ken, She didn't want to have to hurt you, you should respect her more, she is at Mukuro-sama's level." He hoisted Ken over his shoulder and apologized to Amelia.

Chikusa walked up to the girl and they left.

The Garden was silent, until…

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED," Amelia cringed.

"Ken was jealous that I didn't choose him to train with, and attacked me."

"Why do you need to train," I asked as I walked up to her.

_I need to get stronger, so I can protect those close to me._

"Why do you need to protect them?"

…_Because, a man named Xanxus is out to kill them and me. If I don't get stronger, Even Nono and Mukuro will be…_

She started to cry, "Who are Nono and Mukuro? And why does Xanxus want them dead? What ever the reason we will do our best to help you."

Kuukai spoke up before I could get a reply, "Xanxus? You mean Timoteo's son?" She nodded.

"He's supposed to be asleep, or that's what I heard from the old man." He added

"He's woken up, now he's after the person Nono chose as his successor and his Guardians." Everyone looked at the two confused.

(1 hour later, Amelia's POV)

I explained to them about the Vongola and the rings and how Xanxus and the Varia are after them.

"So… you're mafia?"

"Sorta, I do a couple jobs for Nono sometimes."

"And your friends from before, Ken, Chikusa, Chrome and the Mukuro mentioned in the note Kuukai showed us, are all ex-Mafiosi?"

"No, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa are the ex-Mafiosi, Chrome is new to this."

"And you are going fight for, and possibly die for a new boss for this, Vongola family, over a RING?"

"Yes, I owe a lot to Nono-sama. No, It's over eight of the world's most valuable rings that grant the user insane power."

"How are they valuable or powerful?"

"The will of the all the Vongola before is sealed inside, and they have lived through all of the Vongola history."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" They all yelled.

"… A little," everyone got quiet. Then Amu slammed her hands on the table.

"If we train you, I want to become a Vongola subordinate, under you, and no one else, unless I decide this, _Juudaime_, is an ok guy," She looked me in the eyes with determination. While the others looked at her before agreeing.

"It's not up to me, and snow is the rarest of the flames, but it's weak, to the point all it does is freeze things. I've heard of this move developed by the Primo that was inspired by his Guardian of snow because it wasn't the equal of a normal Dying Will or Hyper Dying Will but lower. So there will be seven people who will be higher up then me, you'll be forced to obey them."

"Doesn't matter to me. If your new boss won't let us be only your subordinates then, we will work for you outside of the Vongola," She finished with a smile. Kimi and Tsu both looked at me and smiled. Everyone had a smile of sympathy their chara's bearing the same smile.


	15. Fifteen meets the kung fu arcobaleno

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese)_

(Amelia's POV)

"Well, all of you seem confident enough," A voice said. A small figure hopped on top of the table. It lunged forward for an attack and I just got away.

"Che, this guy pisses me off," Tsu said in response, "Chara Change!"

The two black bunny ears appeared and I had my collapsible rod out in all it's glory. I lunged forward to hit him but he dodged and took hold of it.

I lashed out by pulling my end and pulling him with it, all I got was a kick to the head. Bad memories of Reborn-sensei.

The ears disappeared, chara change over.

"Amelia, it seems you grown since you were last training with us."

"F-fon-sensei!" true enough Fon was there with Aria and a man with blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Ohaeyo Amelia, we heard you were trying to get some training," Aria-san said as she pulled me up. As soon as she did I clung to her leg.

(Kyou's POV)

The mafia… I never would've guessed it. I never would've believed a baby could do that either. Well, we learn something every day don't we?

(Amu's POV)

A BABY, THROUGH THE FREAKING ROOF, JUST LIKE IKUTO!IS THE WORLD OUT TO DESTROY THIS PLACE!

(Ikuto's POV)

Heh heh Amu's freaking out over a baby, well I guess that would be normal.

Who am I kidding the baby should probably be dead…

Aww it's so cute when it's trying to kill you.

(Kyou's POV)

"Aria-san? What are you doing in _Giappone (Japan)?_" Amelia asked the woman who appeared after the baby with Tsukasa.

"Is it wrong to want to see one of my comrades?" the woman patted Amelia's head like a mother would.

"I'm not your comrade if anything I'm an underling," Amelia pouted, "You are the boss of the Giglio Nero family and the Arcobaleno."

"Two families?" I asked.

"Yes, both were put into my care once I was born," she replied.

"You were the boss as a baby?" Rima asked this time.

"Yes being an Arcobaleno means being the strongest of the strong from birth."

"Well anyway Aria-san, Fon-san shall we train them?" Tsukasa put in as her smile dropped a little.

"We'll be going to Namimori for training," Fon said, "We've put out phone calls to all of your parents about a field trip.

"When!" Rima panicked.

"Awhile ago, don't worry we met with your parents and told you that you are going to be guarded, By a marital arts master, and a couple natural fighters," Tsukasa assured her.

"O-ok."

"Though we are supposed to let you get your stuff for the trip we will be staying there for awhile. We're staying in a first-class hotel that Dino is paying for."

"Dino-san is going to be there?"

"Yep," Fon smiled as Amelia looked like she was plotting something.


	16. Varia is the sixteenth

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese_

(Unknown POV)

"Finally, Squalo got the rings." one man said as seven were gathered in a single, darkened, room.

"About time, boss has been getting inpatient with our long-haired little shark."

"Don't call him ours, Lussuria. It feels weird."

"You are the true boss of the Vongola, Xanxus-sama."

A single man with scars on his face sat at the head of a long table. A raccoon tail and feathers rested on his shoulder hanging from his black hair. His red eyes, the very cold and hate-filled orbs, you would never want to meet. His reply, a simple grunt that shows his acknowledgment.

**AN: wow short one huh? Haha here comes Varia!**

**I have a terrible memory with pics, so I didn't remember what exactly happened execpt for the whole "You are the true boss of Vongola" part and honestly it bothered me haha. So at first snow was going to be so rare only those who have experienced a simulated death or a demon could have it. Then I just based it on insanity. ^^**


	17. seventeenth brings a memory

"Speaking,"

Mainly Japanese

_In French_

'_thought'_

_In Italian_

_(translated phrase in Italian)_

_**(Translated phrase in French)**_

_(translated phrase in Japanese_

(At Namimori, Dino's hotel, Ikuto's POV)

After a long bus ride through Kokuyou we made it to the hotel, where we were met with a blonde man with blue eyes a fur lined jacket covering a simple logo-t and a tattoo showing on his neck. His face had a kind smile and a couple bruises here and there.

"Hey Amelia how've ya been?" he held out his hand for Amelia. She looked at him.

"I ain't touching you unless Romario is here," his kind smile faded into a smile that was holding something back.

"And you all must be friends of her's, she must be a handful, she always has been, I'm Dino, the Chivarone famiglia boss," He was walking over to us and held out his hand, Amu grabbed it and he tripped and she fell down with him.

"That's why you don't get anywhere near him unless his subordinates are nearby. Otherwise he's a walking disaster."

"I'm sorry, but I am not a disaster and I'm sore from sparing with Kyoya, that guy has an intent to kill that would make you look like a cuddly bunny," she glared at him and smirked.

"Oh yeah? You can't even eat without one of your subordinates nearby even then you can't eat with chopsticks," she punched his arm, he didn't flinch, he punched her's, she didn't flinch. It went on for a while, all us watched while the punches got harder, waiting for one of them to give up.

Yoru, Il, and Tsu decided to start messing with Dino's face, pinching his cheek, pulling his nose giving him wet willies. He never gave up until a tall guy wearing glasses came in and Dino let his guard down for a minute to tell him to take us to our rooms, Amelia had a glint in her eye and prepared a punch, by the time we had a wall separating us we heard him yell, and her laugh, we saw her race down the hall laughing while Dino was chasing her.

I saw Utau and Amu laugh while Rima was telling them that it wasn't funny.

"Boss and Amelia-san have shared that kind of relationship since they first met. I'm Romario by the way" while we continued to walk he told us of their first meeting.

_15 year-old Dino was sitting down on a swing outside his famiglia's mansion after his tutor's hard training. He took some of his chocolate from his room as a mind number after being blown up for missing too many math questions. A little girl with long blonde pigtails and her bangs pinned to the side of her face walked up to him._

"_Gimme your chocolate," she demanded._

"_Why?"_

"_I want it."_

"_Not good enough," he took another bite and the girl began to drool, "Mmm this chocolate sure is good." the girl bore an angry face before she kicked him in the shin._

"_Serves you right, Chivarone." she began walking away, Dino picked up a rock a threw it at the girl. Even though she was much younger he doesn't like it when people insult his famiglia's name, whether or not he wants to be the next boss or not. The girl never meant it as an insult, she just didn't know his name, so she called him Chivarone because of the famiglia he belonged to._

"_Instead of throwing rocks," she turned to face him with an evil aura, "Why don't you come over here and fight me, like a real man, Chivarone. Or are you afraid of a little girl?" Dino had had it with this girl, first she insults his family, now she's challenging him. Like hell he was going to turn it down. Though before he could react, the girl had tackled him and pinned him down._

"_Say 'uncle'."_

"_No!" he couldn't stand it a little girl had him pinned, either way he wasn't going to give up. He stared in horror and the girl held a millipede over his head._

"_Say it, or my little friend here takes a trip down south."_

_This continued until a couple of the servants had them separated._

_After the fight, the chocolate bar was forgotten._

"Those were good days," he sighed, "It was also around the time when Reborn tutored the two of them at once, Poison Scorpion Bianchi also tried to make their bodies used to poison, but only Amelia succeeded, both of them were starved and once they saw food they shoveled it down. Once it was all gone they collapsed from a stomachache."

Everyone looked at each other in silence, until Kyou broke out in laughter.

"I can picture both of those scenarios," I thought about it for a while and I saw littler versions of Dino and Amelia having an eating contest then suddenly collapsing. I joined Kyou in laughing the others joined in soon after.

(Amelia's POV)

I had climbed on top of Dino and began to pull his hair, when we both sneezed.

'_is someone talking about us?' _I thought.


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry about the not updating it's hard since my computer crashed and took the rest of the story, for my few readers i'll try to update much quicker though it may take a while though i'm sorry again.

And please if you want more just PM me.


End file.
